The Thief and The Negotiator
by ZanderontheFritz
Summary: WARNINGS: SLIGHTLY AU, SLASH, OBI/OC, POSSIBLE EVENTUAL OBI/OC/ANI LOVE TRIANGLE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Alexsander Kaszinsky ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi into three different, distinct points in both of their lives. Fate can be funny that way, yanking at the strings of their hearts in ruthless displays. This is a story about self-exploration, grand-theft, and trust. I love feedback!
1. Introductions and Instructions

The first chapter! I've never written a fic before, and it's great fun, though I'm positively sure I've made plenty of mistakes with this one, whether it be lore-related or within my writing style. Nevertheless, the only way for me to get better is to practice so I hope that it gets less painful to read as the chapters go on!

Pairing: None, though hints at Obi/OC

Warnings: None, though there will be slash present in this story

Star wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas/Disney, etc. No money is being made from the writing or reading of this novel and it is only written in pursuit of personal entertainment.

The first time Alexsander Kaszinsky met the Obi-Wan Kenobi they were both in the earliest years of pubescence.

Alex had been hanging out at his family's establishment, "The Thirsty Traveler", a bar, when he first laid eyes on the padawan and his master. A pair of jedis walked through the barroom doors, well, more like one gigantic jedi and one much smaller and younger jedi, whom Alex guessed was the larger's padawan. Alex didn't know much about jedi practices, he hardly had the patience to study things that would actually benefit him in life, aside from swordplay and fighting, of course. Before he knew it he had been staring at the younger jedi for much longer than one would deem socially acceptable, though he hadn't the foggiest idea as to why he was so compelled to. Shrugging it off, Alex went back to playing his games as the pair went to talk to a hooded figure far on the other side of the room. Alex couldn't help but notice this, and with as much stealth as he could, working under the guise that he was cleaning the floor, stepped closer to the booth that the three now occupied. When only mere yards away, he could finally start to make out just what it was they were saying.

"An invasion, on Naboo _of all places_? That's preposterous!" Qui-Gon stated in disbelief, becoming under the impression that this had been a complete waste of their time. The hooded figure spoke again, in her deceptively easy-going tone,

"It is true Master Qui-Gon. There will be an invasion on Naboo, though it will happen whether or not you heed my warning. This will happen sometime in the future, and you must be ready" Qui-Gon sighed. This wasn't something that could be easily ignored, but with a source so anonymous, how could this being be trusted? He looked into the Force with no avail, everything had been cloudy recently and deep in his gut he knew this was the beginning of something catastrophic. Obi-Wan fidgeted slightly in discomfort, something very subtle but not subtle enough to get by his master, who immediately turned to him in concern.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan glanced to the left and to the right, before moving closer to whisper in his master's ear.

"We're being watched." At this Qui-Gon raised a brow and looked about the room innocently, before locking his gaze on Alexsander, who had begun to move away from them after sweeping nearby for a suspiciously long time.

Alex had raised both eyebrows in surprise when he heard what he thought he heard at the beginning of his eavesdropping. He had gasped when what he thought he heard had been confirmed by what he heard next. However both of these things paled in contrast to the knot in his throat that formed when two gigantic hands latched on to either side of his shoulders and hoisted him up into the air.

He was turned to be face to face with a very terrifying Qui-Gon Jinn, whose stare seemed to go right through him, as if he saw everything Alex was composed of and had ever experienced.

"Now what do we have here, Obi-Wan?" The younger jedi shuffled forward, his gaze not connecting with Alex's frightened features.

"He was the one spying on us, master." Alex struggled to get loose, but the jedi's hands held firm, and his body proved to be an impassable brick wall. He decided it was a waste of energy and focused as hard as he could to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm, uh, sorry sah, I-I just never see jedi down here in lower Coruscant and I wanted to know why you were here, I really didn't mean any bad!" _Greeaaaat job Alex, that sure was convincing_ he thought to himself sarcastically, fully expecting a beating being in his future, if not worse. The jedi cocked his head sideways, before lowering down Alex right before he doubled over laughing. Obi-Wan seemed just as confused as Alex, as they both looked on in anticipation of an explanation as to why the oversized master was having a fit of laughter. Qui-Gon eventually composed himself, and brought his attention back to the present.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was just too funny. What is your name, boy?" He asked with a smile, and as the last words rolled off his tongue Alex felt oddly pacified, a stark contrast to what he felt moments before.

"My name is Alexsander Kaszinsky. My family owns this place." He said, while switching his now much calmer gaze to Obi-Wan, who was halfway hidden behind Qui-Gon.

"Well then, Alexsander Kaszinsky, would you like to sit with us? It seems our… acquaintance has left, so there is a free spot." Alex jumped at the chance. This had all been so interesting for him, he couldn't wait to learn more about what they were doing or maybe about what they've done. His thoughts were an intangible blur that he couldn't separate, the excitement beating throughout his body to thoroughly for him to calm down once more.

"Yes please!" He sat down across from them, sinking into the soft leather seats. Qui-Gon was yet again the first to talk among the three, Obi-Wan appearing to be a bit shy, or perhaps it was respect? Alex couldn't tell, he was never good at that sort of emotion-reading thing.

"So, Alexsander, you seem quite young, shouldn't you be off in school?"

"My parents can't afford school, but I wouldn't want to go anyway, I teach myself. Besides, I'm practically 13." Alex stated proudly, but couldn't help but notice a wrinkle of Obi-Wan's nose at him saying he wouldn't want to go to school, _wonder what that was about. _

"I'm almost 13!" Obi-wan blurted out, before laughing nervously, grinning from ear to ear at Alex, as he usually never spoke to other people so close to his age.

The three spoke on and on for at least a couple hours, mostly Obi-Wan and Alex talking about how different life was outside of the Jedi Temple compared to inside it. Alex felt himself envious of Obi-Wan's upbringing, but at the same time he didn't want to feel any negative emotions towards the young jedi, because he felt oddly drawn to him. He couldn't explain it, he wasn't old enough to understand why, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Qui-Gon saw the sky darkening and decided it was time to leave. He practically had to drag a very saddened Obi-Wan to the speeder when he told him it was time to go, as a true friends didn't pop up like that for Obi-Wan as often as either of them would want. In the back of his mind guilt panged, as he further realized that his poor padawan would likely never see young Alex again.

The second time Alexsander Kaszinsky saw Obi-Wan Kenobi was a longer affair, occurring only weeks before Alex's 20th birthday.

Alex woke up that morning much like any other, had breakfast, got ready for the day in the fresher, perhaps pausing to look at his changing features in the mirror. His neck length blonde hair hadn't changed over the years, nor his aquamarine eyes, though his build certainly had. At nearly twenty years of age, Alex already had the look of a man, the boyish charm of his youth replaced by a rugged, and sometimes he entertained, dangerously sexy look.

Though, before he had time to finish his morning routine, he heard a crash from outside. He ran outside to see what it was, ever curious, when he saw the wreckage of a speeder and a groaning man, not much older than himself, if at all, lying nearby.

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't have taken a speeder for a test drive, he hates driving. Now he can concur without a shadow of a doubt that driving hates him just as much. He doesn't know the extent of his injuries, but nothing appears to be broken. That is, until he breathes in and feels a stabbing pain in his ribs. _Okay, I guess something is broken. _He looks around to where he landed, recognizing the lower levels of Coruscant, a place he hadn't been to for several years. Then he realizes there that he has a throbbing headache, and that sleep sounds like a great idea right now. Within moments, he has blacked out.

Alex has moved out of his parent's bar, and has a small but cozy apartment. Well, cozy might not be the most appropriate word for what it is, but it's a place to live, and a thief's salary isn't exceptional enough to provide much more. He hadn't even thought twice when he picked up the slumped jedi, because for whatever reason it seemed like the right thing to do, to bring the stranger into his home, clean him up the best he could, and place him on Alex's own bed as carefully as possible. It was completely selfless and what bothered Alex the most about it was the fact that he had considered himself for quite a long time as a selfish person. _I mean I am a thief for sithsake! _He pulled up a nearby chair to his bed where the stranger laid. As he examined him, he seemed oddly familiar… the short Auburn hair, delicate features, though rather scratched up at the moment. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he has seen this man before. Before long however, his stomach rumbled and he forgot all about it.

Obi-Wan came to at what he guessed would be some hour of the evening. He was shocked awake as his hand unconsciously bumped into his injured ribcage, earning a gasp from its owner. Looking around the room, his mind raced as he tried to connect the dots of what had happened to him. There had been a crash, yes, and he had recognized a part of lower Coruscant that he had been to before. His mind flicked suspiciously to the thought that he was being held captive, but felt no ill tidings in the force and no bindings on his body, effectively nullifying the possibility of any such occurrence. Before he had more time to contemplate these things or even send a message out to his master, who was probably wondering where he had gone off to by now, a man strode into the room with a pair of bowls. He smiled when he noticed Obi-Wan was staring at him, and passed him one of the bowls, which seemed to contain some sort of soup.

"Oh good, you're up! I didn't wan' to 'ave to go about wakin' you, I'm terrible at that sort of thin'. Careful, it's hot!" Though his warning was late, as Obi-Wan frantically waved his hand at his burning mouth, quickly and painfully swallowing the soup. Alex chuckled at his antics, only feeling a smidgeon of guilt over the belatedness of his warning. Obi-Wan quickly composed himself, cheeks red with embarrassment as he acknowledged Alex, moving the soup to the desk to the right of the bed.

"I think I'll wait on that. I'm assuming you were the one that brought me here?"

"Sure am! You've got a couple broken ribs, and what might be a mild concussion, but you seem to be alright aside from that. Your jedi robes are drying off right now, I took the liberty of cleaning them." Alex stated manner-of-factl y. Obi-Wan went even more red at this, as he looked at the clothes he was now wearing, a light brown tunic and matching trousers. Alex scoffed at his expression of horror, laughing wholeheartedly.

"You're funny. It's not like you have anythin' I haven't seen before." This didn't aid Obi-Wan's level of embarrassment. He coughed out a response in hopes to change the subject, for it was one of a sensual level that he had not heavily explored.

"Ahem. Well, I thank you for saving me, it was most kind. But you didn't have to undress me, I could have gotten the robes cleaned at the temple." _Damnit Kenobi! That wasn't changing the subject!_

"It's not a problem. Besides, that's my bed you're layin' in, and I wasn't about to let you get it all dirty. And it's not like I took advantage of you or anythin'." Alex stated, ending it with a wink. It's not like he wasn't tempted, but it would have gone against even his morals to do something along those lines, especially since the man was wounded.

"I, uh, very well. Who is it I should be thanking?" Obi-Wan tried to ask while trying as hard as possible not to further betray the effect that the man's accent and clearly sexual demeanor had on him. _Control yourself, Force!_

"Alexsander Kaszinsky, at yah service." He replied with a low bow. At that moment all of the memories came flooding back to Obi-Wan of the last time he had visited lower Coruscant with his master, of the boy his exact age and how good he had felt followed by how bad he had felt to meet and leave a new friend.


	2. Moral Code and Jedi Code

Chapter two! I'm dreadfully sorry if the progression in their relationship seems rushed, I wanted to try to adapt it in a "not quite love but something special at first sight" kind of thing. Aaaand I generally write this story between the hours of the darkest night and the wee hours of the mourn', so I once again apologize for any gaps in coherence.

Warnings: Slight OC/Obi

Chapter Rating: T, to be safe.

"Ah-Alex? It's me, Obi-Wan! Remember?" He said, exasperated at the sheer chance of it all. Alex looked just as surprised, and it all clicked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! It's been so long. I thought I'd never see yah again!" He said, giving Obi-Wan a hug, though immediately regretting it when he remembered the ribs.

"You probably wouldn't have, had it not been for my horrible driving skills." Obi-Wan said after he recovered from the embrace, still baffled by the possibility of this even happening. Every time Alex grinned at him Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel required to smile back, it was just something in his eyes, which he noticed were his favorite shade of blue. He couldn't deny that Alex was very handsome, dashing even, but jedi weren't supposed to feel like this around others… _but who would know if you did? _A voice he couldn't ignore in the back of his head suggested, though he brushed it off less quickly than he would have preferred. He was brought back to reality when he saw Alex staring at him, concern evident on his rugged features.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan? You should get some more sleep." He suggested.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something, I'm alright, _really_." Obi-Wan replied, trying to sit up when the same sharp pain struck his chest. Alex hurried over to him and carefully ushered him back to laying down.

"Yeah, sure you are. Finish your soup and get some rest, you stubborn jedi." He said before stepping closer, his mouth only inches from Obi-Wan's ear, "or I'll get in there with you and make sure you stay put." He whispered, his hot breath penetrating the canals of the jedi's ear. Obi-Wan's face turned into one composed of evident shock, embarrassment, horror and… want? Alex couldn't tell, but it was hilarious nonetheless. He began laughing again, a deep laugh that rumbled as he clenched his midsection.

"Oh you should have seenyah face, it was priceless! Your eyes were bigger than a sandmouse's in hunting season! Ah wouldn't take advantage of a friend like tha', unless yeah offerin'." Obi-Wan went deep red for the umpteenth time that day, and Alex just giggled in response, which, had Obi-Wan been in more of a stable mindset, would be quite the thing to see, a burly, rugged man such as Alex to be _giggling_.

"It seems yah never overcame bein' shy di d yah?" Now Obi-Wan was just offended.

"Now that was out of line! You are speaking about things of a highly sexual nature and excuse me if I don't want to partake in such an uncivilized discussion!" He barked, a bit surprised at his own outburst. Alex seemed to be as well, cocking his head sideways in confusion.

"I could be wrong, but aren't we both young men?" Alex asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with anything."

"Okay, and I could be wrong here too, but don't young men such as us get certain… urges?" Now Obi-Wan understood.

"…and?"

"Then why are yah such a prude! What do yah even do when yah get those urges?" Alex asked.

"I… I release them into the force through meditation." Obi-Wan stated manner-of-factly, as it was something normal. Judging from Alex's expression, it didn't seem to be.

"Excuse me, I have tah pick my jaw up from the floor. You have got to be kidding me Obi-Wan! That has to be unhealthy. And especially for a man like yahself, I mean just look at yah!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan asked, with confusion becoming a constant medium.

"Yah have got to be kiddin' me. Obi-Wan, you're as oblivious as yah are attractive."

"I'm not oblivious! Wait, you just called me attractive. Why did you do that?" Obi-Wan didn't know whether to glare at him or feel flattered or kiss h-_FORCE! Control yourself Obi-Wan! _

"Why? That is an interesting question. Have yah considered that it might be true?" Alex replied flatly. That floored Obi-Wan. Him? Attractive? Studious, determined, motivated, devoted to the jedi, these were all things that defined him, but attractive? Surely this must be some kind of joke. But as he thought of this Alex just stared at him like he could see right through him. He double checked his shields which were of course fully operational, which made him wonder why the other man's stare could affect him in such a way.

"I... I should sleep." _WHAT WAS THAT KENOBI?! _The fascination left Alex's eyes in an instant but he was quick to put on a smile, though not quick enough for Obi-Wan to miss it.

"Yes, yes yah should…" he pauses "Finished the soup?" Obi-Wan nodded, and gave muttered "thank you" and Alex smiled at him, took the bowl and left the room, turning off the light as he closed the door. And so Obi-Wan was left in darkness, and if his head hadn't hurt so Force forsakenly bad he would smack himself for how much he botched that conversation straight from the get go. The other side of his mind told him he should ignore it for the sake of the code, the code that he diligently lived by, but he couldn't help himself from replaying the conversation over and over again in his mind _you're attractive, just look at yourself! _From someone that looked like Alex did, broad shouldered, clearly muscular and a rough around the edges look that just _worked_, a complement like that meant something. Obi-Wan tried his best not to dwell on it, but found that he was unable to escape his feelings about the situation. Alex had been nothing but kind to him since he found him, though that was only the day. It still meant a lot, how he hadn't even gotten angry with Obi-Wan when all he did was reject what Alex was saying_. He doesn't care if I have a different opinion on something… he didn't try to change how I felt about something. Well, sort of. There was that part about him not indulging in his urges, but he still backed off when I made my point, so that has to count for something._

Obi-Wan felt restless, and pushed himself carefully off of the bed, wary of the pain in his ribs. He moved towards the door, opening it as carefully as possible, before peeking his head out to look in either direction down the hall. He stepped into the hallway, praying there were no creaky steps as he stalked forward to what he was hoping would be the way out for a breath of fresh air. Instead, he walked into Alex undressing in what seemed to be the living room. Obi-Wan had to hold back a gasp, likely looking quite foolish with his mouth agape, oogling at a man who he rejected only an hour before. The sight was nothing short of amazing for Obi-Wan however, for Alex was in his most basic undergarments, which fit rather snug and hid little from the imagination. Then, naturally, Obi-Wan found himself caught off guard yet again.

"Do yah need something, Obi-Wan?" Alex asked, the curiosity from earlier devoid in his voice. He had a habit of making Obi-Wan struggle to find the right words, something he generally prided himself on.

"I, uh, where are you planning on sleeping?" Obi-Wan asked, grateful that his host hadn't turned around to see his embarrassment once more. _Force knows that's happened enough times today. _

"Probably the floor. Don't worry, I've been through worse. Shouldn't yah be resting?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders and going about folding his clothes into a makeshift pillow, with a jacket used as what Obi-Wan would assume to be his blanket.

"No, you can't! That's… well you just can't."

"Then where do yah propose I sleep, jedi?" Alex turned around now, and unknowingly showed Obi-Wan just about everything, mainly the one clothed area which Obi-Wan tried very hard to advert his eyes from locking on to. Moving his gaze to Alex's eyes would just result in him getting lost in them, the same with his well-carved chest, so he settled for staring at his unremarkable feet, thank the Force, while wondering when he started thinking like this.

He will forever deny that the next words said came out of his own mouth.

"Sleep with me." Alex's eyes widened, and he stepped closer to Obi-Wan, testing the waters. Obi-Wan matched his step, and they met in a crash of untrained lips. Alex was careful of the tender bones in Obi-Wan's chest as he wrapped his arms around the jedi's back, lightly pressing bare chest to shirted. Obi-Wan broke the kiss, breathless and head pounding as he noticed the proximity that the two were now in. He groaned internally when his cheeks reddened, but this had to stop before it got out of hand. Sighing, he put on his best instructor face and began.

"Alex… I can't. The code forbids attachments, and while they permit the basic human needs, I couldn't have mindless sex with you… I couldn't come out of it untouched. I'm defying it enough allowing you to sleep with me, because with even that I know I will be affected." Alex's gaze drooped and the light left his eyes in the same way it did earlier, only causing Obi-Wan to feel more guilt.

"That really is a shame, Obi-Wan Kenobi… I could really fall for a guy like you…" _As if I haven't already. _Alex couldn't even pinpoint where that thought came from or why it was even there in the first place, but some part of him knew it had a point, no matter how little he wanted to acknowledge it. He gazed back to his makeshift bed on the floor and wrinkled his nose.

"Well, I thank yah for corrupting yahself at least a little bit, because I was really not looking forward to sleeping on the ground." He said with a brave smile, grazing his hand across Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan nodded, and they moved to the bedroom, Alex getting in first so he wouldn't accidentally stumble on any of Obi-Wan's wounds, something that was gratefully noticed by the jedi. Obi Wan's heart clenched at how careful and kind his friend still was after being treated in such a way, and quickly adopted a comfortable position next to Alex on the bed.

Alex snaked an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, and the jedi didn't have the heart to tell him to move it away._ Sure, that's the reason. _

"Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight Alexsander, thank you for everything."

When Obi-Wan awoke in the early morning, he force-compelled Alex to sleep soundly before looking around to find a spare piece of parchment paper. With regret and guilt panging throughout his body, and physical pain to accompany it, Obi-Wan donned his now clean beige jedi robes, making a neat pile on the chair by the bed. With two wet trails running down his face, he pulled up his hood and walked out the door, steadily increasing his speed until he was on an all-out sprint back home.

When Alex awoke in the early afternoon, he checked the house in a nervous rush before finding the note placed on the nightstand.

_ Alexsander,_

_ First and foremost, I am a coward. I couldn't even face you this morning and I'm dreadfully sorry for being such a terrible guest. I can't thank you enough for your kindness and I will look upon this memory fondly. Please don't hate me for following the code… it is all I have ever known, and I'm sorry that it had to hurt you. As for what you said last night… I believe I could have fallen for you just as hard. Even now know I want to forget about the code and everything written in it, but there is just this annoying part of me that has to do the thing that benefits the both of us the most. I would be cast out of the order and I have minimal skills outside of being a jedi, and everything would be so uncertain. I wish you success in your life, whatever it is you do, for I was too ignorant to even think to ask, let alone give you a proper thanks for pulling my idiotic self out of the wreck and nurse me back the best you knew how for that short day. _

_Regards,_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Alex hadn't even noticed when his eyes grew wet, nor when his cheeks became damp , not even when the paper where Obi-Wan had written on in such beautiful penmanship had drops splashed on it. No, Alex didn't realize how much the short visit had affected him, not until he finished the letter and everything came rushing forward. _


	3. Reunions and Disillusions

Chapter 3! It's just so much fun to write this. I don't know whether it's even any good, but I just can't stop writing! It's a sinful addiction that has been keeping me up much longer than is probably healthy, but I just don't want to stop!

Warnings: Violence, blood and some mention of gore.

Chapter Rating: T

And then there was the third time Alexsander Kaszinsky met Obi-Wan Kenobi the third time.

Alex, or "Boss" by his lessers, was nearing 30 years of age. He had, since leaving his teenage years behind, looked as though he was in his mid twenties, and he had heard on more than one occasion jokes that he had found the fountain of youth, for his looks never appeared to change. In fact, the only change that had occurred was his pronunciation of words, improving his speech into a more elegant texture, used to charm high status clientele or talk his way out of situations. He was quite an established thief now, an interesting contrast some might say given his muscular build, though any objections were nullified when they realized how much of a shadow he could really become. He had a team now, under the alias of Blackthorne, with whom he lived with in a large multi-layer building well encased in Coruscant, a location so out in the open that it would never be thought of to check for the most notorious thief in the core worlds. Even his parents had been sent to live much more pleasant lives in Alderaan among the upper class. He was the epitome of success, and he had only begun to reap his rewards.

Currently, he was briskly moving to a meeting, discussing a hit on a very precious set of jewels. They were located at a museum on temporary showing near the heart of Coruscant. It was a fairly straightforward job except for a small hold-up, there were to be two jedi guarding the jewels. Alexsander harbored no love for the jedi, something which he never explained to his team and he likely never would. As he entered the meeting room, a young and lithe Bothan girl named Chuwei skipped up to him with a usual large smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Bossman, are you up to date on the intel for this mission? You _did _get the information I sent you on your comlink, right?" She said, gaily walking next to him.

"Of course, Chuwei, and you're sure this information checks out?"

"Are you kidding? When hasn't it checked out? I am part of the Bothan spynet, you know." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course you are. You know how I know, Chuwei? You tell me every time we have a conversation."

"At least I'm consistent?" She grinned.

"That's true. What about the jedi, how many of them will there be?"

"Only two, we shouldn't have to kill them to get the jewels though, if Ruger's schematics of the place pan out correctly." She accentuated the last part, making sure that the otolla gungan heard.

"Oh, yousa not have to worry about that, dog-breath!" A shout echoed across the room, along with a few angry clicks.

"You two should learn to get along sometime, it might make working together easier. Anyway, do you know the names of the jedi?"

"No, only the initials of one. They are a knight and padawan combo, which should make things even easier for us."

"Initials don't matter to me, the rest is plenty of information, good work Chuwei." She smiled at him proudly and pranced off. Alex couldn't help but grin at the way she approached her work, and some part of him admired her for it, though word of that would never leave his brain, lest her ego become inflated past the point of fixing. He moved over to the exercise room, where an extremely well built trandoshan by the name of Rissk was benching well over what Alex would consider to be necessary. Nevertheless, he approached the reptile until he got his attention.

"You ready for the mission? We're leaving in an hour" The trandoshan moved the weight back on the rack and sat up, with a rueful grin spread from ear to ear.

"All I have to do iss desstroy, there iss no preparation required." Alex rolled his eyes, he didn't like Rissk's manner of dealing with threats, but it got the job done.

"Right. Just remember, no killing. Get your gear on." Blackthorne, through its numerable conquests, had never once killed anyone, and Alex would not tarnish the reputation because of some ridiculous religious bloodlust, as it is trandoshan culture to earn points from the Scorekeeper goddess for kills achieved during their lifetimes.

"Yess… Risssk hass killed enough to lasst many afterlifess… Alessander needs not to worry." Alex couldn't help but not believe that completely, but disregarded it in favor of being in the proper mindset for the journey ahead.

"Briefing in 30." The reptile nodded and resumed his workout.

Alex went to take a shower, clearing his head of all other thoughts but the journey ahead of him. This was made him the best, he could forget about everything and isolate only what needed to be done. As the hot water poured down his lightly tanned skin, he thought about the breach, and how to avoid casualties, and most importantly the escape. This hit would give them enough cash to lay low for a long while, split up and return to their respective places in the galaxy. Alex would remain in Coruscant, as it would always be special to him. But then, all thoughts of the aftermath were cleared and all focus was on the duty at hand. He quickly dressed, donning his gear, which composed of jet black slim fitting trousers and tunic, along with belt fitted with a saber much like that of those jedis use, designed by Ruger himself, a masterful technician. Over the years Alex's obsession with swordplay had brought him much fortune, as he had outclassed many jedi on different occasions, even with their powers of the force. He had nearly mastered the Makashi, a defensive saber style used to find holes in the opponents defense while maintaining a strong defense of one's own. He used it to disarm his opponents in preference to an offensive style aimed towards maiming or killing one's opponent.

Satisfied with his preparations, he head to the briefing room, where Ruger had already begun to depict their point of entry with a detailed map of the back entrance, where according to Chuwei only a few clones and the offhand curator were deployed to guard. The gungan then moved on, talking about the center, where the jewels were hidden. The most intensive of the security systems were only minimal compared to their breaching technology, which left the jedi. They were predictable and would likely be performing routine checks of the museum, and were not to be engaged alone.

Their point of exit was through the glass ceiling, where an upgraded and armed aerosled would be their transportation. Alex nodded after Ruger was finished speaking. It was a simple enough plan, and wouldn't be hard for the caliber of skill amassed in their team. Chuwei, however, had a problem.

"When do I get to do something on a mission?" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Alex chuckled, before adopting a tone of complete understanding, working his accent the best way he knew how.

"My dear, you are far to important to our group as intelligence to risk doing grunt work like the rest of us, rest assured in that, okay?" She seemed pacified at that, and hopped off to do whatever it was a young Bothan girl in her prime did at night. Alex was once more back on point as he checked the time.

"We should go, don't want to keep the jedi waiting, do we Rissk?" The trandoshan licked his fangs with a wiry tongue and followed, with Ruger firing up the aerosled. It was a beautiful vehicle, perfect for an expedition such as this. Much like their clothes, it was jet black and nearly invisible in the night sky due to its small size, brought to a further emphasis because of the adjustments Ruger had made to the paint's reflective properties, aiding in the deterrence of any targeting systems. As they left, a dropped paper with the information Chuwei had read off listed the two jedi, along with the initials of OWK.

Within minutes they were behind the museum, and Ruger outfitted the both of them with miniature comlinks which fit in the ear easily while being able to act as a microphone and transmitter. When they got to the door, Alex planted a special issue electronic lock breaker at the door and was inside within seconds. The museum was vast, with many artifacts dating as far back as several thousand BBY. Though it was not the time for admiring, Alex couldn't help but wonder why the place hadn't been more heavily guarded.

And in the back of his head, that was the first warning.

At some point in moving through the museum, he lost track of Rissk, whom he later saw crawling across a high wall in a very reptile-like fashion before once again losing track of him. Trandoshans typically were not to be trusted, but Rissk knew how to get the job done, and Alex had to be alive for the job to get done, therefore he wasn't as worried as most would be in his position. All of a sudden, a trio of clones rounded the corner and surprised him, though before they could get further than, "did you hear that?" There was a resounding crack as Rissk revealed his hiding place from far above and landed on the three effortlessly while knocking them unconscious on the marble floor.

"Fancy." He said with an impressed look to the reptile, who merely shrugged and moved on with the job. According to Ruger, they were nearly at the point where the jewels were, which surprised Alex because of the lack of guards.

That was more clearly the second warning.

Shrugging it off as nothing but faith in security systems, Alex trudged on. After another patrol of clones dispatched, the pair found themselves face to face with the case holding the jewels. They were quite stunning, giant emeralds, rubies and sapphires aplenty. After using his handy lock breaker, he opened the case while silently chiding the security managers for being so trusting in modern day technology. When they heard chatting from a hall to their eastern flank, Rissk was already on the move. Alex focused on the jewels, using a disarming spray to knock out any laser sensors, before carefully and meticulously lifting the jewels out of their spot and placing it within a small drawstring cloth laden bag. Just before he closed the case, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a young robed figure, likely no older than 14 and he couldn't help but chuckle. Was this supposed to be one of the jedi defending the jewels? Clearly they didn't expect the legendary Blackthorne to be making an appearance. As Alex turned, the kid made a brave face, but it was clear that he was scared. His lightsaber was held in an offensive stance, which could be considered his first mistake, facing a Makashi user of Alex's prowess. He would have been better off using a style such as Soresu, holding off until the other jedi accompanied him.

"Stop right there!" The child barked.

"What, you don't want to play?" Alex said, pulling out his own saber and igniting it.

The young one's eyes widened at this, but neglected his fear and charged at Alex, using a Jung ma to close the distance, performing a 360 spin as he gained momentum. Alex had to hand it to the boy, it was a powerful choice to make, but it faltered when the boy missed a footing and had a second of doubt. Alex used the doubt to his advantaged and countered with a deadly riposte that sent the boy's lightsaber flying, while is built up momentum carried himself forward to carry his head straight into Alex's raised knee. The boy was dazed, and before long was hoisted up by his long brown hair. Ignoring the whines from his captive, Alex tossed him a few feet, the boy sliding up against a wall.

"Very well, that was fun. What is your name, boy?" The child proudly spat out an answer, standing to his full height.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and you might have won but Obi-Wan won't let you get away with this!" That was his most palpable third warning.

"How do you know Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"He's my master, and he's going to kill you after he kills that evil reptile friend of your's!"

"I wouldn't call him a friend… in fact, your master is probably a better friend of mine than that reptile." Anakin stared at him in confusion.

"You aren't like any bad guy I've ever met." Alex chuckled at this and pondered when he did make the transition to being a "bad guy".

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you just kicked my ass and I'm not dead, so that's a start. Plus, you seem to know my master, and he doesn't know many bad people, so that is something too." Anakin said manner-of-factly, in a way that surprised Alex. This boy was different from the majority of jedi he had ever encountered.

"I'm full of surprises. Get your saber, we're going to go see your master." Anakin eyed the Alex suspiciously before getting up slowly and grabbing his lightsaber, giving a long thought about igniting it and fighting the jewel thief once more. Though, once his memory kicked in he decided against the idea. The unlikely pair walked down to where Anakin said he left his master to fight Rissk, though when Alex couldn't hear anything, he knew there was something amiss. Anakin seemed to have caught on to the same drift and they quickened their pace. Soon the stench of death filled the air and Anakin couldn't help but plug his nose. There was Rissk, Alex duly noted, and there was Rissk again as the reptile had been severed in a few pieces. Then Anakin cried out.

"Obi-Wan!" Alex came running around the corner to see Obi-Wan resting against the wall, with gashes through his tunic and several cuts across his face, arms and torso. His eyes were open, thankfully, but he looked beyond worn.

"It's okay, Anakin, I'll be alright. I-…" he said before collapsing sideways, with Alex's quick reflexes being the only thing stopping him from colliding with the floor.

"Master! Master!"

"He needs help, and fast. It looks like he's lost a lot of blood. Listen Anakin, I know you don't trust me, but I've helped your master before and I can get him help fastest now. Can you cooperate?"

Anakin nodded, tears freely streaming down his face. Alex noticed this and his heart clenched with guilt for the first time in many, many years. With as much grace as possible, he lifted Obi-Wan's upper back up in one arm and hooked his legs across another, lifting him up with a grunt as he acknowledged the difference in weight from the Obi-Wan he had met a decade before.

"Ruger! I need evac right the hell now. Don't ask questions, just get to the eastern exit as fast possible." Alex moved as quickly as possible through the museum, and soon enough they were at the eastern exit, which Anakin severed open with his lightsaber. Alex was starting to like this kid. Just as they left the doors, the black aerosled zoomed to their location, out of what seemed like nowhere. Alex gestured for Anakin to get in the back, and Alex carefully passed Obi-Wan to the back spot next to Anakin, praying that the kid didn't have an emotional breakdown and could watch him while they flew to the mansion.

"Watch him. Control your emotions, Anakin. We will be there shortly, but you have to hold him steady so he doesn't lose too much blood, alright?" Anakin nodded, hugging Obi-Wan's still form close to him, not caring about the blood staining his clothes.

"Mesa wanna know… who is boy, and man?" Ruger asked, kickstarting the aerosled again enroute to the the HQ.

"There were… complications in the mission. Rissk is dead, though I doubt you mind."

"He ah… he was, well, gungans no like tradoshans. Ruger prefers humans. "

"Less talk, Ruger, more acceleration." The gungan obliged, and they were there within minutes, though it still took much too long for Alex's, and Anakin's liking. The second they landed, Alex leapt out of his seat and opened the back, picking Obi-Wan up, the adrenaline pumping so heavily in his system that the weakened jedi was no more than a feather for him.

"We have to get him in the bacta tank. You're going to help me with that Anakin, alright? Ruger! Go find Chuwei!" Ruger nodded, not messing with his boss when he had that fire in his eyes, an illumination that filled the aquamarine irises with a glint that reflected his energy level, something that was peaking at points he hadn't experienced since that fateful day. They maneuvered through the mansion at fast speeds, soon making it to the medical bay where their very own bacta tank was stationed in the middle of the room.

"Anakin, do you know how to use one of these?" He gestured towards the bacta tank control panel.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll attend to your master while you get it online." Alex was amazed at the amount of faith the boy had in him, a stranger whom he had tried to kill only a fragment of an hour prior.

Alex set Obi-Wan down carefully on an examination table, removing his robes as quickly as possible to examine the damage. For Anakin's sake, he left on the last undergarment. There were deep claw marks across his stomach, and scratches that trailed down either of his thighs, along with a single claw line that stretched from what looked like the back of his shoulder diagonally to the curve of his lower back. His heart beat was stable though his face was an eerily pale white that worried the thief. Alex stroked Obi-Wan's cheek affectionately, wondering how yet again their fates had been intertwined right as Anakin exclaimed,

"It's online! It's ready for him!" The two hooked the jedi up to the bacta tank and what followed was the hardest part, the waiting.


	4. Affirmations and Declarations

Warnings: Slash, mentions of violence

Rating: T

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke to find himself in a bit of a predicament. He had little to no clothes, was in some sort of bacta tank, and had no recollection of what had happened after the fight with the enormous trandoshan. Was he captured? The reptile had to have been working with others. What about- _oh no, Anakin! _Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Why had he told Anakin to go forward and leave him, wasn't that exactly the kind of abandonment he wanted to avoid with this boy as his padawan?

_Wait… _A memory flashed of right before he lost consciousness. Anakin was there, Anakin had been safe, if a little beaten up. But who could have lifted him up, and where was he? Anakin didn't have the strength for such a feat, there's no way. He tried to focus on his surroundings_, _and saw that he was in some sort of medical bay, though not one he had ever found himself in before, and certainly nowhere in the Temple. He brought his eyes to a man collapsed in a chair, who resembled… _no, it can't be… after all this time? _

Obi-Wan searched along his training bond with Anakin and found him to be fast asleep and unharmed to his great relief. Before he had time to process any more of his thoughts the bacta started draining, and he quickly found himself greedily sucking for air and gagging as the excess liquid left his lungs. He looked to see a gungan, not unlike Jar Jar Binks, happily manning the controls on the bacta tank before turning to the collapsed and very familiar man in the chair.

"Boss, hesa waked up now, jedi is up!" Alex woke up with a start, going from unconscious to fully awake within seconds, examining the mostly healed wounds on the jedi's essentially nude form before meeting his gaze.

"I'm beyond happy to see you're alright Obi-Wan. When I saw you slumped against that wall… my heart went out a little." Obi-Wan just glared at him, somewhat diminished due to the fact he wasn't wearing more than a simple cloth.

"It was your friend that did that to me." He spat, but then sighed inwardly as he did so, regretting his loss of control, even if he was angry.

"I wouldn't call him a friend… but we can discuss all of that later, let's get you into some fresh clothes and some food in your stomach." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, but then he remembered Anakin.

"Where's my Padawan?" He asked, once again in a tone that made Alex wince. Obi-Wan felt disconnected from himself, and couldn't believe the tone in which he was speaking.

"Sleeping in a spare room. He was passed out similarly to me in one of these chairs, but I figured it wasn't very healthy for a young one to be in that sort of condition. Here, take this for now, before you catch pneumonia standing there like that." Alex handed him a towel and Obi-Wan couldn't help but be grateful, wrapping it around his waist and knotting it.

"Your jedi robes are pretty much trashed, so don't expect me to let you wear them around the house. Last I recalled we wore similar sizes, so you'll have to make due with my clothes for now. There's a change of clothes on the table to your left, we'll give you some privacy."

Obi-Wan's thoughts were in a spiral. Why was _he_ here? Why was it that _he _was always saving Obi-Wan when he least expected it. Some of his questions were answered, but even more of them popped up upon realizing the identity of his savior. He clearly wasn't being held prisoner, but this also meant that Alex was the man behind Blackthorne, and therefore an extremely high profile criminal. He was also a friend, though their friendship was only composed of snippets in their lives, he was still a friend. There were points where Obi-Wan had wondered whether it would have been worth it to pursue their relationship in the direction Alex wanted, but the jedi rationalized it as teen lust, on both of their parts. Also, where had his peculiar pronunciation of words gone? Obi-Wan frustrated himself with his questions and gave up trying to answer them by himself. He slipped into the clothes provided by Alex and couldn't help but smell the true owner on them. His new trousers might have gotten a little bit snug, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not that they'd ask. _It's obvious, the way you act around him Kenobi. Oh do be quiet! Attachments go against the code. You're already attached to Anakin, what's one more, more personal attachment? _Obi-Wan huffed at the voice in his head, trying his best to ignore what it was suggesting. It was a losing battle.

Searching along the bond, he located Anakin in a room not far from where he was, and poked his head out the door of the medical bay, creeping out into the hall with a very much present sense of dejavu. Their bond sparked to life when Anakin woke up, emitting fear and confusion across the bond. His padawan ran out into the hall which Obi-Wan had been walking through, and lit up when he locked eyes with his healed master.

"Obi-Wan, you're alright! I was waiting for you to wake up, really I was, but then I kind of fell asleep and I woke up in this really soft bed. Like really soft, you should check it out!" Obi-Wan smiled softly at Anakin, glad that they both came out of everything alright.

"Anakin, do you know where we are?" Anakin thought on that for a minute, hand stroking his nonexistent goatee, an expression that Obi-Wan himself fell prey to, eyes trained to the ceiling as if searching for an answer.

"Umm… I think we're at your the man's house. I couldn't really tell, because of how dark it was when we got here. But you were really hurt and he said he could help you and I didn't know what to do! I'm just glad you're back." He said in a rush, moving to hug Obi-Wan tightly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's okay, my Padawan. You made the right decision, I am alright am I not?" Obi-Wan said with a grin, ruffling his apprentice's short hair and clapping him on the back affectionately.

"Now, let's go find our gracious host."

"Who is he, Master?"

"An old, old friend."

"You're friends with a thief?!" Anakin asked incredulously. Obi-Wan's palm smacked his own face with an audible clap, wishing his padawan hadn't rushed to _that_ question.

"I wasn't aware of what he did until now, and we haven't seen each other in about a decade." Anakin's eyes widened.

"Oh. Wait. Was he the one that took care of you when you crashed your first speeder? That you regretted not spending more time with because you were more than frien-" he didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Anakin, how in the name of the force do you even know that?" Obi-Wan said with a ridiculous expression plastered on his face, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Anakin's eyes darted from side to side, before fessing up.

"You might have been talking in your sleep… sorry Master."

_I will not kill my padawan, I will not kill my padawan… _Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose before acknowledging Anakin once more.

"Well, yes, Alex is that person" _or was. "_. And it seems like I will be fated to run into him for the rest of my life." At this point they rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with a young bothan girl, nearly bowling her over in their stride. She merely smiled at them with crinkled eyes before waving a paw.

"Hi! I'm Chuwei. Are you two looking for something?" Anakin stifled a giggle, though he was quickly jabbed in the stomach by his master, who was holding his composure much easier over the… interesting choice of name that the girl had.

"We were just looking for Alexsander, is he still around?"

"You two are just in time for lunch! The boss will be there, of course." She said, bouncing her voice on every other word she said. _Peculiar, but kind _Obi-Wan thought as the bothan gestured for the two to follow her, practically skipping through yet another hallway.

"How big is this place?" Anakin asked in wonder.

Chuwei furrowed her brow in contemplation, before piping up. "Hmm. Let me think… really big!"

"Gee… ow! What was that for?" Anakin said, rubbing his just –bopped cranium. If Chuwei heard any of it she thankfully didn't mention it, as they continued through the meticulously decorated mansion.

"He sure didn't spare any expense with this place." Obi-Wan commented, eyes trained on the expensive and meticulously placed furnishings all around the rooms they passed.

"Oh sweetie, we're Blackthorne, we don't _need_ to spare any expense." Obi-Wan winced at this, remembering that he had a duty, however much he didn't want to acknowledge it. _Even if I am displeased, he was a friend to me once._

"Right…" Soon they walked into the dining room, where a magnificently well-crafted table stood, filled to the brim with different types of breaded cakes, sandwiches and choice of drink. Sitting on the far end was the gungan from earlier, and on the center right was the man Obi-Wan kept finding himself at an internal conflict about.

"Ah Obi-Wan, Anakin. I'm glad that you made your way through the maze. Please, sit." Obi-Wan sat directly across from Alex, with Anakin as closely as possible to his right. _So clingy._ After some moments of surveying the setup, Anakin practically dived into the food available.

"I helped!" Chuwei piped up once more, something she seemed fond of doing.

"I'm sure. How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" Alex said, a light smile on his face due to Anakin's antics.

"Much better, thank you." Obi-Wan said curtly.

"Good, though I'm sure you have questions."

"How do you do that?" Obi-Wan asked. Nobody could ever read him like that outside of possibly Yoda, and when the short green troll did it it was nothing short of annoying. How was it that this man who hardly knew him could see right through him?

"Nevermind. I will ask you them later, in a more private setting."

"I assure you, they are trustworthy." Alex said, gesturing to Ruger and Chuwei.

"I'm sure. But if you could understand, I'm not so eager to discuss private matters around anymore of _your '_team members'." Alex winced, he could feel the distrust emanating off of Obi-Wan, and he hated that it was directed at himself.

"Rissk was… volatile. Ruger and Chuwei both can attest to that." *they nod* "But I will honor your request."

The lunch went by in a similar manner, friendly conversation offered by Alexsander, icy responses by Obi-Wan, and enough awkwardness to go around. Finally, Obi-Wan stood up from the table.

"Thank you for the lunch, but I have had enough."

"Would you like to speak with me now, in private?" Alex asked, becoming weary of the angry jedi.

"Yes, I feel as though that would be appropriate. Anakin, I assume you wish to carry on eating?" *nods* "Very well. I will find you when and I have finished speaking." The official tone that Obi-Wan adopted hurt Alex, and as much as he tried to understand where the jedi was coming from, it's not as if he knew Rissk would go out of control. _Right, as if that wasn't a train-wreck waiting to happen._

They moved briskly to a room far enough away from the dining room that there would be no chance of any eavesdropping, to what appeared to be another guest bedroom, with decorative furniture and well-done paint. Though his surroundings were not what Obi-Wan was preoccupied with. He was more focused on boring a hole through Alex's head with his eyes. The gaze was met with a sigh.

"Ask away, _ ._"

"Why in the name of the force did you become a thief? This isn't you!" Obi-Wan accused.

"I've been a thief for years. I was a thief when you crashed your speeder, but you didn't seem to mind then, did you?"

"You were? I didn't know."

"You wouldn't have cared! You certainly didn't care to ask!" This struck Obi-Wan. He knew it was true, and the old pains of how he had treated Alex came haunting back to him.

"That is beside the point. Your acquaintance attacked me!"

"Your apprentice attacked me."

"He did?"

Alex nodded.

"Then why are you... why wasn't he…"

"I know how to use a saber, and he wasn't harmed because that isn't how I prefer to operate. Rissk must have been more out of control than I had thought, and I am truly sorry that he went after you in such a manner, but it wasn't something that I could have foreseen." What he said made sense, but Obi-Wan didn't want to give up arguing, yet at the same time he oddly didn't want to argue with the man any longer.

Then came something completely different.

"You don't speak the same as you used to." _What are you doing, Kenobi! This isn't the time for idle chit chat!_

"Was for the job, I sound more elegant this way."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose I can understand changing yourself for your duty."

"Well, I don't have a code that I follow." Alex hinted.

"But you have principals."

"This is true."

"I don't know where I am going with this, I never do with you."

"Isn't that part of the fun?"

"I'm not sure if that's how I would describe it."

"Then I suppose I'll try to help get you back on track. What did you want to ask me back there?"

"Right. How do you see through me so easily? You aren't a force-sensitive, I can tell, but I can't understand what you are thinking, yet you seem to penetrate my shields better than any force user." Alex chuckled at this, explaining.

"That's because I don't look into your mind, Obi-Wan, I look into your heart." Obi-Wan stepped back, as if unsure of his footing.

"You're quite unlike anyone I have ever met, Alexsander."

"Thanks. I like to think that you aren't like all other jedi, Obi-Wan."

The jedi's eyebrows raised."What? Of course I am. If I hadn't been like them, I wouldn't have left you that night."

"You did what you thought was right."

"I did what was easy." A silence went over them, landing somewhere between uncomfortable and understanding.

"It wasn't easy for me."

Obi-Wan choked. "It wasn't easy for me either… I missed you."

"You know, I tried to believe that it was a spout of teenage lust." Obi-Wan drooped a bit. "But as soon as I saw you again, I knew it wasn't. At least for me." Obi-Wan laughed exasperatedly, before remarking.

"I was collapsed against a wall with blood and reptile guts all over me, I looked like sithspit."

"I must _really _like you then." Alex retorted, his hand ghosting across Obi-Wan's cheek, hovering by the skin as if asking for permission. Obi-Wan closed the space and felt the warm palm against his beard and skin, a reminder of something he had denied himself for so long. And then Anakin walked in.

"Hey master, I know you said this was private but I felt a lot of bad feelings through our bond and ah- I- sorrydon'tmindmeIwasjustleaving."The padawan jedi quickly left and closed the door and for the second time that day Obi-Wan found himself weighing the benefits and consequences of murdering his apprentice. His criminal intent was soon interrupted by Alex laughing and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Force he is funny! I like him."

"But he just…"

"Barged in on us? Why does it matter? Were you planning on taking that further?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do be quiet."

"Make me." Alex said, flourishing a cocky grin and his delectable accent in ways that would make any weapon pale in comparison when it came to rocking Obi-Wan's very core. Obi-Wan shoved Alex against the wall and their mouths clashed, a mingling of flesh and tongues and teeth and lips, uncoordinated action matching an inconsistent rhythm of highs and lows, a tempo of fasts and slows and a intertwining of two beating hearts, all combining to form the synchronized chaos that is love. They went past the point of breathlessness, to a point on the cusp of blacking out, then back again into a powerfully bright crescendo as their lips finally parted.

Obi-Wan stepped back, gasping for air as he gazed directly into the thief's eyes, which were burning as brightly blue as Tatooine's sky during the birth of the new day.

Alex wanted to hold onto the moment forever, the feeling being something he hadn't experienced since that fateful day a decade back. Obi-Wan was the first to break their comfortable silence.

"I… I have wanted to do that again for so long. I was so bad to you Alex, on many occasions and I can't turn back time, but I want you to know that I care, and I'm not as much of a coward as I used to be." The further he got into his speech, the closer his eyes got to watering. He turned away his head in shame, but was pulled in by robust arms, clutching the jedi in a way that made him feel inexplicably safe.

"It's okay Obi-Wan, it's okay. Just… please don't leave in the middle of the night this time. You aren't a coward, you are anything but a coward, silly jedi! I wish you wouldn't think of yourself that way. I know you don't approve of what I have done, what my lifestyle has led me to do, but you cannot deny the connection here." He gestures between their two chests. "I know your code forbids it, but don't you think this is special?"

"It would not be easy for us…" Obi-Wan murmured.

"Nothing worth pursuing has ever been easy." Alex countered.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I would still be a jedi."

"Wouldn't have you any other way."

_Give it up, Kenobi. _"Then I… I don't think I can reject you again."

"Then don't." Alex said, planting another kiss directly on the shell shocked jedi's lips, pleased when it was returned with equal vigor. Obi-Wan's eyes burst open, as he recalled his apprentice's appearance earlier, causing him to break the kiss.

"Alex, I have to check on him. Anakin is very… clingy, and I need to make sure he is alright."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"No, not really." Alex chuckled "Go, Obi-Wan. I'll be in the room adjacent to the dining room if you need me." Obi-Wan nodded, savoring the last few fleeting touches between them and moving to find his padawan, whose emotions displayed themselves freely across their bond. _Abandonment, jealousy, need._ They were broadcasted from the same room Anakin had came from earlier, where Obi-Wan found him, curled in one corner of the bed, sobbing. Obi-Wan gasped at the sight, instantly at his padawan's side on the bed, massaging circles into the youth.

"Anakin, talk to me, what is it?"

"You're leaving me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Padawan, why would you say that?"

"I saw the look in your eyes, the way he touched you!"

"Alex and I have a complicated history, that is true, but why do you say I am leaving you because of it?" Obi-Wan asked, a slight frown present on his face.

"To go off with him, and leave me just like Qui-Gon did!" This was going nowhere.

"Listen to me Anakin. I'm not going anywhere. Qui-Gon had no choice in leaving us, and believe me it hurt me unimaginably, he was my master after all. But the point is, whatever is between Alex and I, it won't interfere with you being my Padawan. You hold a special place in my heart, and it isn't something that will be replaced if I have another place in my heart for him."

"Do you promise you won't leave?" Anakin looked up at him, twin rivers staining lines on his face.

"I promise." Obi-Wan said with a sigh as he hugged the boy close to his chest in an effort to calm him. Anakin smiled as he hugged back, sending relief and joy across their bond.

"What are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"We can't just turn him in! He did save you, after all."

"Is this my Padawan, thinking _before_ acting? You might grow up after all!" Obi-Wan replied with a grin, tousling the younger's hair.

Anakin's cheeks reddened, and though his skin tone made it harder to spot, Obi-Wan could always tell when his apprentice was embarrassed. "Oh stop that Master! I'm… learning. I guess."

"Yes, yes you are. As to your question, I think that we should involve Alexsander in the planning, don't you?"

Anakin paused, obviously taking time to consider the idea before finally nodding. "Sure, that would probably make sense. You always do, Master."

"Do what?"

"Make sense."

"I know certain someone who would have many examples to prove the contrary." Wincing, Obi-Wan recalled once more his out of character remarks to the man who had saved him on now multiple occasions.

"He still likes you though! That's something, right?"

"I just wish that the code allowed me to like him back."

"Master, I'm pretty sure that you like him whether the code says you should or not."

"My dear Padawan… when did you get so wise?"

"I learned from the best."

"Since when did you enjoy being around Yoda?" Obi-Wan remarked, chuckling when he heard an over exaggerated huff and saw his padawan's eyes roll to the point that it almost seemed unrealistic. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"That's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out."

Obi-Wan hopped off the bed and made his way to the door. "Not to worry. Now, shall we go find that thief and do something completely unsanctioned by the Council?" Anakin paused and stared at him. "What?"

"You've been acting weird since you woke up Master…" _Blast! You should tread more carefully around him Kenobi. _

"There's nothing to be worried about, I am perfectly normal Anakin."

"Right…" He said begrudgingly before following his master out into the hallway. They soon found their way to the room, which was yet another example of the gorgeous interior design of the structure, with furniture that looked as if it was perfectly preserved pre-300 BBY. There were two large square windows at either side of a lengthy fireplace, something not common in any respects in these times, and a couch that appeared to be crafted out of the finest bantha leather Obi-Wan had ever laid his eyes on. On said couch was the man they were looking for. Unconscious. And snoring.


	5. Beliefs and Feelings

Warnings: Heavy slash, sexual themes, Obi/OC

Rating: M

* * *

Anakin held a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk. "_I'll be here if you need me"_ _indeed. _

"Should we wake him?" Anakin whispered.

"He was sleeping in a metal chair all night, I think he could use the rest." The knight whispered back, but to his dismay it was not meant to be. Alex jumped up from his spot, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"What, wake who? I'm awake, I was uh, merely resting my eyes." He could feel his cheeks redden. _Can't believe I fell asleep._

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep!"

"And I'm a bantha."

"Fine. But it was only for a moment."

"You slept in a metal chair all night. I know, I was there."

"You were unconscious in a bacta tank."

"I was there mentally."

"And I'm a bantha."

"You still slept in a chair."

"I've slept in worse conditions, _remember?" _Memories came flooding in from what he had told Obi-Wan so long ago.

"We still haven't talked about that."

"We haven't talked about a lot of this, Monsieur Jedi."

"Yes… I know. Business first, I need to contact the Council, and give my report on the break-in that happened at the Museum."

"What do you plan on telling them?"

"That is why we came to you. I don't how much I'm _going _to tell them yet."

"That is very kind of you, Obi-Wan, but I can take care of myself."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't wish to be your enemy, Alexsander."

Alex mimicked the expression. "No, nor I your's. What about Rissk? We could say that he was Blackthorne."

"Yes, but they wouldn't believe a single being was the cause of this, he had to have been working with a team."

"Of course. After they stole the jewels you and your hot-headed apprentice chased them down and finished the job."

"Right. And what about the jewels?" Obi-Wan inquired, with an eyebrow raised.

"You managed to retrieve them."

"What about your partners, won't they have something to say about that?"

"They aren't _nearly _as money-hungry as Rissk was. They'll live without the millions of credits it would have given us." Alex said with a tone that made both Anakin and Obi-Wan wonder exactly how much they had stolen in their legacy.

_I don't know why I'm doing this… _their kiss flashed before his eyes, glazing them over a bit, _right… "_I'll go make that call." He said, leaving the room rather quickly.

"I'll get the jewels. Feel free to look around Anakin, Chuwei can give you a tour if you would like."

"Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed, having secretly wanted to explore the place since he had gotten there. He left even faster than his master, leaving Alex alone in the room. Glancing at his beloved couch, he decided against taking another nap, and went to get the jewels from their hiding place. Alex never regretted his positioning of the safe, it was perfectly out in the open yet completely indistinguishable. It was placed in the larder, positioned coincidentally behind multiple wrapped fruitcakes. Who ate those anyway?_ Oh well, the better for me. _He removed the fake wall square that hid the safe, and unlocked it to reveal the oversized gems. Pausing to gaze in awe at them, there was a flicker of doubt in his eyes that vanished as quickly as it came. _Obi-Wan wouldn't betray me like that, especially not after what happened earlier. _Grabbing the gems, he sealed the safe, replaced the wall casing and moved back those terrible "treats".

Deciding to check on Obi-Wan, and recalling the delicate items in his possession that his subconscious kept conveniently having him forget about, Alex made his way to the balcony.

And so it was done. Obi-Wan just lied through his teeth to the Council, and there was no way in the name of the Force that they believed him, but he did it. Gazing out at the Coruscanti sky and drooping sun below, Obi-Wan wondered what happened to his perfect shields, shields that prevented him from showing any uncontrolled emotions to anyone, when he was around the thief. There was a breeze in the air, soothing his heated cheeks, another thing that he regrettably showed more often than not around Alexsander.

As if on queue, the jedi felt a hot breath on the nape of his neck, sending tingling sensations to parts of his body in ways he didn't wish to acknowledge. He turned around, back against the railings, to see the man in question smiling at him, with his hands holding something behind his back. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It is done. I don't think they believed a word of it, but it is done."

"You shouldn't have."

"You made me!" Obi-Wan rebuked, instantly regretting his slip.

Alex scrunched his face in confusion. "What? I told you not to! How could you rationalize that I made you do it?"

"This…" He gestured between them. "The things just your presence does to me, I couldn't not do it. It feels to good to be bad, too right to be wrong."

"You are quite the poet."

"I have my moments, they just usually aren't around you." Obi-Wan confessed, moving his eyes away from Alex's gaze in embarrassment.

"I'm proud to say that I have that effect on such an experienced negotiator as yourself, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Well, don't go bragging about it."

"It'll be our _dirty little secret_." Alex replied, switching back to his most husky, old accented manner of speaking that Obi-Wan recognized from a decade earlier to emphasize the last three words, a phrase lathered with _force forgive me _sithlike connotations.

With his breathing shallow, "Where's Anakin?" he asked.

"Exploring. It should take him an hour, at the very least."

"Good, we need a room. Now." Obi-Wan's voice took on a level of command Alex had never heard before, and he felt the force behind each one of them and couldn't bring himself to do anything but comply.

In what seemed like an eternity they were at the entrance to Alex's room, unfortunately placed on the other side of the building. Alex pulled Obi-Wan in by his beige tunic, and pushed him against the now closed door none to softly, planting a lustful kiss, the jedi's beard scraping against his face. Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss, his palms snaking underneath Alex's black button-up shirt, mapping out what he couldn't see with what he could feel, as his eyes were shut tight.

The kiss deepened when a palm made its way to the back of the jedi's skull, pushing him closer. Tongues intertwined with themselves, frolicking from familiar territory to unexplored but welcoming locations.

They changed positions, Obi-Wan lightly pushing Alex back until he was sitting in a large leather chair in the corner, leaning in to place uncoordinated but emotion-filled kisses on the neck of the man who made his skin crawl in the best way possible. His hands shook with excitement, and though he gave it his best efforts and his bravest face, he was nervous and fumbled with the buttons. Cursing, he used the force to rip the shirt open, buttons flying across the room, clanking across the wood floor. Alex didn't even care, pushing Obi-Wan out of the kiss so he could strip off the tunic, hunger evident on his rugged features.

Obi-Wan moved back in to kiss again, gasping as Alex closed the gap, pulling both of them together to tumble unceremoniously onto the floor below. They fought for control, played for dominance and waxed, waned, zigged and zagged. It was an unexperienced dance for both of them, having for one reason or another sworn off the pleasures of the flesh.

They were bare chest to bare chest, clear arousal mingling through cloth barriers, Obi-Wan ground against Alex, eliciting moans from them both as the now both very snug pairs of trousers cleaved against one another in a frantic motion as they kissed.

Alex felt so disconnected from notions of time, of reality. There was only Obi-Wan, the man splayed over him in the most erotic fashion. He couldn't take the wait anymore, urging the jedi to get up, his eyes alight with lust.

"I want- I need to see all of you."

Obi-Wan's breathing hitched. "Y-Yes."

It was all the communication they needed, and pants were stripped along with the most base layers of undergarments, soon leaving them completely exposed. Alex eyes glazed over examining the body in front of him, memorizing every curve and every beginning and every end to every muscle, the location of even every individual freckle. His eyes trailed down, following the line of hair stemming from navel to much further south.

Obi-Wan, while under the same effect, broke free of his trance faster and took charge. Once again they were moving, a new location, new texture, new experience. When the sensitive flesh of one graced the presence of the other, a whole new wave of feeling rushed into their owners, if the following moans were anything to account for.

Alex grasped both with a spare palm, Obi-Wan groaned at the heat that emitted from the contact and furthermore from the motion the man under him began, a simple up and down with the most complex reactions all forming a similarly simple feeling; bliss.

They were so enraptured in the presence of each other that when the door behind them peaked open, and a small furry head peaked through, followed by a gasp and the same door quickly closing, they didn't even pay it any heed.

Their motions went on for long but not long enough, never long enough. Between the long pent-up feelings and the lack of earlier sexual exposure, they could only last so long. Obi-Wan reflexively cocked his head to the sky in joy with mouth ajar, but was quickly slammed back down into one last kiss, filled with as much emotion as Alex could muster putting into it. For that moment of shared ecstasy, Obi-Wan could see into his mind. There was a steady flow of emotions, many of which he would have never thought were even there, as they were never displayed by the rugged man below him. Their kiss deepened while Obi-Wan looked deeper.

_Fear, joy, fulfillment, doubt, love?_

And then it was gone.

He was back to reality, kissing the man who wouldn't stay out of his life and mind, a paradox of inconsistent consistency.

Alex was grinning. As much as he could at least, considering the rate at which his mouth was assaulted. He had waited for this, ever since he had gotten a taste of it a decade prior. He didn't settle for mindless fucks, no, it wouldn't compare to _this. _And he was right.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin back, an ungracious shit-faced grin that would be disturbingly "uncivilized" if anyone but the man he was smiling at was to see it. "That was…"

"Wonderful." Alex finished.

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly, looking down at the remnants of their joined experienced littered on both of their chests.

"We may want to… clean up, before they notice we are gone and form a search party."

Anakin found that the Bothan girl had been very accommodating, not taking a second to think about it before remarking in the affirmative and pulling him around the mansion, showing him all the nooks and crannies, special artifacts retrieved from different time periods, rattling off information that sent his mind in a whirl just trying to follow.

They came to a stop in front of a beautiful laroon wood door furnished with kriin, a rich dark-colored wood, materials that Anakin recognized from designer machinery schematics he studied in the archives back at the temple.

"This, this is the boss's room. I can't say I've ever been in here, though I've tried, _really_ tried." Chuwei said with a sheepish grin, paw clasping the golden knob and twisting it slowly, as if to build up anticipation. She pushed the door open in the same slow manner, and poked her head in. If anyone was to ask, Chuwei never lost her composure. Whatever she saw, heard, she would just brush it off and move along. It had made growing up much easier for the beautiful girl, who would with her perceptive hearing listen to less-than-gracious remarks about her appearance. This, however, was not something she could brush off. As she curled her head around the door, she saw the jedi himself plastered nude over an equally nude Kaszinsky, lips locked in a way she had only seen in the most explicit holovids. _You shouldn't be watching this, move it girl! Pick your jaw off the floor and get out of here! Do not under any circumstances allow that boy to see his master like this. _She finally gasped after her long pause, assorted herself the best she could and quickly closed the door before turning to Anakin.

"Umm actually you know it's not that interesting in there anyways let's just go there's a wonderful pool this way if you are into that stuff!" She said in a rush, none-too-gently pulling the hem of Anakin's jedi robe once more.

Anakin looked at her oddly before recognizing the word "pool" and following enthusiastically, assuming she had been just as excited about water as he was.

Alex nodded at the suggestion, eyes trailing Obi-Wan's every move as he raised himself off of the bed.

"There's a fresher through that door." Alex pointed out.

"You can go first, I'll wait here."

"Oh Obi-Wan, you are such a gentleman! I have a better idea, how about we get clean _together_? It is only appropriate, seeing as we got dirty that way in the first place."

Obi-Wan's eyes dilated in surprise, but no arguments could come to his lips. He followed the alluring Coruscanti into what he would remember to be the most beautiful fresher he had ever seen. There were selonian and sittana marble countertops, a large glass mirror, surprising because of how fragile it was compared to the common transparisteel. On one end was a cutout shower with more marble in small squares, arranged in different colors and patterns which resembled an ocean wave from Dac, or another similar water based planet.

Water being turned on removed him from his daze, as he remembered with whom he was sharing the fresher. He felt a chest press to his back as Alex's head settled on Obi-Wan's shoulder, hugging the jedi from behind. They met each other's gaze in the mirror, interchanging a few simple looks before Alex pulled them into the downpour of water in the shower. The water was delectably hot, and he couldn't help but feel reinvigorated with arousal for the other man.

As Alex's back was pressed flat against the marble wall, he wanted so badly to give in to what the touches were implying. But, they would be missed if he did so, and therefore he couldn't risk what they had to be discovered for the good of the man in front of him.

"Obi… we can't. I promise I'll find a way to make time for this again, but your Padawan must be wondering to where you have gotten to by now, don't you think?"

Obi-Wan sighed. _If I could only forget about jedi duties for a single day_. He loved Anakin like a son, and the code for what it was, but the kind of feeling he felt for Alex was something completely different, yet, in a way, still somewhat the same.

"You're right."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun getting clean!" Alex said, flipping their position so Obi-Wan was laid flat against the wall, planting a kiss on un-expecting lips.

"You don't play fair, Alexsander Kaszinsky."

"I didn't know there was a rulebook."

"In that case…" Obi-Wan spun them around once more in the spacious shower, and so they went. Kissing, cleaning, kissing more, cleaning more and giggling and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

Alex let out a soft whimper when his showering partner turned off the water, immediately feeling cold in the bathroom. He sought out the warm body next to him, grinning into the jedi's shoulder as he noticed the twin arousal further down.

Obi-Wan escaped the embrace, putting on his best lecturing voice as he grabbed a nearby towel, wiping himself off while he talked.

"Tsk tsk , you should adopt the practice of practicing what you preach."

Alex followed suit, instead adopting the voice of a young student.

"Oh , I will behave, just don't punish me!"

Obi-Wan's cheeks reddened, and he returned to a conversational tone. "Enough, enough, you win. We should really get dressed."

"Feel free to pick out a change of clothes for yourself out of my closet, I'm sure there's something you would like. I'm doing the same, seeing as you ripped right through my poor shirt."

Obi-Wan's cheeks didn't lose their color. "Sorry! I'm new to this whole thing, and the damn buttons…"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I wasn't fishing for an apology, and we're in even territory here."

"You haven't…?"

"You're my first."

The jedi's eyes widened, _I was what?! _"That doesn't make sense! You were so…"

"I had studying material. I believe this is a discussion we should have at a later time, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They got dressed, Alex picking a white button-up, leaving the first couple buttons undone, revealing only just enough to excite the preying eyes of the other man, and a pair of black trousers. Obi-Wan had some difficulty at first, not wanting to pick the same beige in fear that he would bore the other man with his monotony, but he settled with an azure long-sleeved shirt and a pair of brown trousers.

Alex whistled in approval as the jedi finished dressing, raising his eyebrows seductively.

"You know, I never liked that shirt. But you pull it off _spectacularly."_

Obi-Wan blushed. "It should be illegal to use that voice so many times in one day." Obi-Wan remarked with a smile.

Alex smirked. Their smiles grew wider, before a chuckle ensued, followed by more profound gestures of amusement, and eventually ending in them tearing up from laughing so hard.

"You don't get enough credit, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not only do you have a way with words, you're hilarious!"

"Many things am I, hilarious am I not." Obi-Wan said in his best Yoda impression, while in the back of his mind wondering how in the name of the Force he had become so raucous.

"We should go find that padawan of your's." Obi-Wan nodded. He just hoped Anakin found a way to busy himself and hadn't become too suspicious.

The pool was nothing short of wonderful. Anakin hadn't thought twice about stripping to his underwear and jumping right in, letting out a happy sigh as the cool water encased his body. Chuwei hadn't seemed to incorporate the same enthusiasm about the water, and sat at a nearby bench. Anakin found this odd, seeing as she had been in such a rush to get here.

"Aren't you getting in?" He asked the Bothan.

"Oh no honey, I've always been more of an observer." She said with an ever-present smile._ Well, she wasn't smiling there for some reason._ Anakin knew something was up but he didn't know what, and the water was just too fun for other things to bother him.

"Uh, okay."

Anakin wondered where Obi-Wan had gone off to. He had felt immense joy across their bond earlier, so intense that he couldn't help but feel happy himself, and he knew Obi-Wan was still in the mansion, but he couldn't pinpoint where. His master acted weird around Alexsander, and Anakin wondered if it had something to do with the touch he saw when he walked in on those two. Anakin had never been the greatest detective however, and decided he could just ask later, when the two were alone. Then he wondered how long they'd stay here. It was so cool, and there was so much to explore. It had a completely different feel from the temple, where everything he did felt watched. Here he felt different. He couldn't explain it but it certainly wasn't a bad kind of different. His internal assessment was disturbed when he heard talking, and surfaced the water gleefully when he saw his master, along with Alexsander. Anakin noticed that not only Alexsander but his master as well were wearing different clothes. _What's that about? _As usual, Anakin Skywalker had plenty of questions.

A/N: In this AU, we're just assuming that Obi-Wan never had any romantic interaction prior to what just went down. Capiche?

As always, feedback is appreciated so I can improve my writing style. (And it gives me a warm happy feeling.)


End file.
